A vehicle such as an aircraft may use an onboard weather radar system to detect weather conditions, which may enable the flight crew to make changes to the flight plan as necessary to avoid potentially hazardous weather. Weather information collected by an aircraft may also be transmitted to a base station where the base station may combine the aircraft-collected weather information with weather information from other sources in order to perform weather analysis. An aircraft in flight may also receive weather information from base stations. Up-to-date weather information may assist the flight crew and others in evaluating whether or how to modify a flight plan to ensure safety of the flight.